Itsuki Aoi/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:TMS Itsuki main concept artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki. File:TMS Itsuki (Mirage Master) main concept artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki as a Mirage Master. File:TMS concept of Itsuki Aoi, 01.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki's outfits. File:TMS concept of Itsuki Aoi, 02.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki's outfits. File:TMS concept of Itsuki in his Marth form, 01.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki in his Marth form. File:TMS concept of Itsuki in his Marth form, 02.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki in his Marth form. File:TMS (Cinematic) concept art of Itsuki.jpg|Concept artwork of Itsuki (Cinematic). Official Artwork File:Itsuki Aoi.png|Itsuki's official artwork. File:Mirage Master Itsuki Aoi.png|Itsuki's official artwork as a Mirage Master. Itsuki Heroes.png|Artwork of Itsuki from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mikuro. Itsuki Fight.png|Artwork of Itsuki from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mikuro. Itsuki Skill.png|Artwork of Itsuki from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mikuro. Itsuki Damaged.png|Artwork of Itsuki from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mikuro. TMS Fortuna Entertainment main cast illustration by toi8.jpg|Official artwork of Tiki and the rest of the cast from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. TMS main female cast and Itsuki illustration by toi8.jpg|Itsuki with the cast of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:SMTxFE Istuki Aoi illustration by toi8 for Fire Emblem Cipher Series 4 (Genei ver.).jpg|Artwork of Itsuki from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by toi8. File:Itsuki Chrom card.png|Artwork of Itsuki and Chrom from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:Cipher Itsuki Artwork.png|Artwork of Itsuki from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by toi8. P04-007PR artwork.png|Artwork of Itsuki in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Karuta Shiki. B14-044R artwork.png|Artwork of Itsuki in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. B14-045N artwork.png|Artwork of Itsuki in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. Trading Cards File:Cipher Itsuki1.png|Itsuki as a High School Boy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Itsuki3.png|Itsuki as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B04-051SR+.png|Itsuki Aoi as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherItsuki6.png|Itsuki as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Itsuki 4.png|Itsuki as a High School Boy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S06-001ST.png|Itsuki Aoi as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S06-001ST+.png|Itsuki Aoi as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherItsuki5.png|Itsuki as a High School Boy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherItsuki7.png|Itsuki as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B14-044R.png|Itsuki as a Mirage Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B14-045N.png|Itsuki as a High School Boy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Portraits TMS Itsuki portrait.png|Itsuki's portrait from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Portrait Itsuki Heroes.png|Itsuki's portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots File:Itsuki Swimsuit.png|Itsuki's swimsuit costume. File:Itsuki DS2 Protagonist Costume.png|DLC costume of Itsuki as the Protagonist from Devil Survivor 2. Itsuki Joker costume.png|Itsuki's Joker costume. File:SMT_x_FE_Radiant_Unity_Success_for_Itsuki_Aoi.jpg|Radiant Unity Success. Itsuki Heroes sprite.png|Itsuki's sprite from Heroes. Miscellaneous File:Itsuki and Chrom to18.png|Itsuki and Chrom illustration by toi8. File:Itsuki and Tsubasa Illustration by toi8.jpg|Itsuki and Tsubasa illustration by toi8. File:SMTx FE countdown special card, 02.jpg|Itsuki Special Christmas Illustration by toi8. File:toi8 artbook cover.jpg FEH 3rd anniversary Mikuro.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Third Anniversary art by Mikuro. Itsuki finding a path pop01.png|Itsuki from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Itsuki finding a path pop02.png|Itsuki from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Itsuki finding a path pop03.png|Itsuki from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Itsuki finding a path pop04.png|Itsuki from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Category:Character Gallery Page